the ultimate love story
by GrEeNrOoM3241
Summary: this is the ultimate love story, it is one of great sadness and love. this will be about the relationships of Noa Keen and Mario Savettie also Rox and Ethan Willis.. read chapter one to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angles memorial hospital

Noa and Mario are in the break room just relaxing after an extremely hectic shift. Noa and Mario have grown closer in the last 6 months after the outbreak happened and Mario nearly died. They moved in together which was really hard for Noa. She felt like she had to tell Mario about her not been able have children due ovarian insafisency. They had not even been together that long, but they both new in there heats that they would end up together.

This shift had been crazy a drunk driver had hit Rox with a car. Rox is a paramedic that is stationed at angles home base, she has recently started a relationship doctor Ethan Willis. Rox has also become really close with the young doctor Noa keen. The two are now like sisters, since becoming so close Noa dirtied to share the biggest secret of her life with Rox.

All of the residents in angles have to do a shift with the paramedics. Today was Noa's turn she was so excited to get to hang around with Rox for the day (of course learn new techniques). ''Hey girl!'' Noa heard Rox scream from behind her. Noa turned around and smiled, ''hey Roxy'' replied laughing know that Rox hates been called that. ''Oh no, if you weren't in the condition you are at the moment i would so kick your skinny little ass'' Noa was not happy with rox talking about the secret she told even though she didn't actually say what it was, Noa still didn't want her talking about it in public. ''Rox would you please not mention it please'' they both entered the back of the ambo and started to restock the supplies when Diego ran out saying that a couple of fire fighters were injured. Noa and Rox impiety jump in the front and head to the fire academy.

When they reached the fire academy it wasn't anything serious just a couple of fire fighters with minor burns, from a training exercise gone wrong. After patching up the men, Noa started to bring the gurney around to the ambo whe she head a loud screeching sound, it was almost defining.

* * *

Seconds later Noa found herself on the ground. Once her vision was clear she started to look around for Rox and when she found her she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Noa didn't even have time to process everything that happened, she ran over to her best friend and started an exam. Before Noa knew it another ambo had arrive this time caring Willis and Dr Rorish. The two Dr's immediately made their way over to the two women lying in the road.

Once Leann and Ethan arrive Ethan ran right over to the woman he love dearly but was to afraid to tell, lying in the middle of the road. Once Leann and Ethan arrive Ethan ran right over to the woman he love dearly but was to affrid to tell, lying in the middle of the road. ''Rox honey can you hear me. Come on Rox open those eyes'' ''Noa, oh god what happened'' Leann asked as she started checking on the young red. '' I'm fine, I'm fine ... check on Rox she was the one that got hit''

After getting both of the women assessed and loaded into the ambulance it was only minutes before they arrive at Angles. Upon arrival they were greeted by a frantic Dr Mario Savetti running put to the love of his life who was strapped to a gurney '' oh god Noa are you okay'' Noa was trying her hardest to get up and help Rox. ''I'm fine, tell me how Rox is'' ''Noa baby you need to stay down you've been in an accident.'' Noa was now becoming more frustrated than before, ''Mario listen to me! I'm fine I wasn't hit...Rox pushed me out of the way.'' Everyone seemed to look at you, Leann stated '' that's not a surprise, always putting other before herself.''

Once Noa is cleared of all medical injuries and Rox is brought up to the OR for an abdominal bleed and a CT scan it is just a waiting game. Willis had refused to leave her side and watched form the observation room while she was been operated on my Dr Leighton and Dr Campbell. Ethan was terrified that he might lose the only person he has left in his life that he cares for this much. They had not been together long but had already been through so much together, like the forest fire and been held hostage by some crazy high person. Ethan knew that he wanted to marry Rox just seem too soon to ask her. Now he is faced with the thought of losing her and it is the only thing in the word that scares him.

Noa and Mario are in the locker room and are waiting for news on how Rox is doing; Noa is extremely distraught about her friend. ''Why did she do it Mario, why did she push me out of the way. That should be me in there not her...oh god she need to make it I don't know what I'd do without her'' Noa continued to rant on about she should be lying in the place of her best friend. Until Mario stopped her ''Noa baby listen to me, I don't know why she did it but I do know that I am glad that it's not you lying in that OR because I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you'' After hearing the words of her beloved boyfriend Noa realise that he is right, if it hadn't been for Rox possibly Noa would be dead. ''Mario what are we supposed to do now'' Mario exhale and said ''Now we wait''

* * *

Authors note: please let me know what you think about chapter one, this my first story i have ever wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

Angles menorial hospital

Chapter 2

It had been 3 hours since Rox had been brought into surgery. These were the longest 3 hours of Noa keens life she had been patiently waiting on news of her best friend. It was currently 4:25 am and Noa was still pacing way in the crowed hall ways of angels. Mario had tried to get her to eat something but she was admitting that she wasn't hungry. Mario was becoming increasingly worried about the young woman he cared so much about, he had recently learned that she had an eating disorder in the pasted and was afraid she would relapse.

Ten minutes later Ethan had emerged with Dr Campbell from the OR. Noa spots them straight away and runs directly towards them with a groggy Mario behind her. ''Is she okay, is she going to be okay'' knowing what the young red head is like Dr Campbell cuts her off, ''she damaged her kidney and had some bleeding but other than a couple of bruises Rox will be just fine.'' After hearing that it was like a huge relief had been lifted off her shoulder and asked if she could her sister. Reluctantly agreeing Noa ran off to the room were best friend and _sister_ lay all bandaged up.

Noa was surprised to see that Rox was actually walk and talking. ''Hey Roxy'' Noa said sadly ''Hey little red'' Rox replied ''okay now you don't get to be sad because you not the one here lying in this stupid hospital bed.'' Noa found it comforting that though paramedic still had her séance of humour. ''Rox you could have been killed what were you thinking'' Noa exclaim when she realised that her best friend was okay. ''I was thinking that I can't let my little red get hurt now can I'' Rox exclaimed. After talking for a couple of hours Noa finally decided to go home once she knew Rox was asleep and Ethan was with her.

* * *

Ethan entered the room as the young doctor was leaving and smiles when he laid eyes on his beautiful girlfriend. ''You look beautiful Rox'' Ethan stated Rox just laughed ''Ethan I love you to bits but you don't need to lie to me, I look like shit and I know it but thank you for tying to cheer me up.'' Rox replied ''I'm not lying Rox you still look amazing even after been road kill.'' '' thank you.'' Rox there's been something that have been meaning to ask you for a while now and i know it's not that long since we've been together but i really do love you, and after what happened today i don't ever want to be apart from you ever again so will you Roxanne Valenzuela marry me.''

Rox had tears pouring from her eyes after hearing the speech Ethan just said Rox could help but be speechless. She simply nodded head saying yes and smiled. Ethan was the happiest man on earth at that very moment. He slid the ring in to her finger and hug her trying his best not to hurt her anymore than she already was. The rest of the night was spent watching cartoons and sleeping each other embrace.

* * *

Shortly after leaving Rox' room Noa made her way to the break room were a tired Mario rested on the couch '' Hey, how's Rox'' Mario asked tiredly as he sat up making room for his beautiful red head. ''She's good couple of weeks off and she'll be as good as knew'' stating as she took seat next to her dark haired boyfriend. ''Good I'm glad she'll be okay'' ''me too.'' ''are you okay thought'' he asked. ''yeah I'm fine'' Mario could see it in her eyes that she wasn't complete honest with him. Mario could see that in her eyes. ''Noa, are you sure your okay''. If Noa was been honest she wasn't okay she had been keeping a huge secret from him. ''Honestly no I'm not okay'' this didn't sit well with Mario he was really worried about Noa especially after finding out she used to have an eating disorder. He feared that she had relapsed. ''Noa please tell me what's going your scaring me.'' Noa really didn't know how to tell him, she wasn't sure if he'd be happy or mad or even want to stay with her. ''Please don't be mad with me please.'' ''Noa whatever it is wont be mad at you I promise'' she knew there was no going back now... ''Mario... I'm pregnant''...

Silence that all there was and it was the like the noise and fraters train to Noa, it was defining. Two minutes went by and nothing. Wild thoughts were running ramped in Noa's head, _did he not want the baby, would he stay with her, what of doesn't think it's his._ It was as if Mario could read her mind, ''are you sure'' was the first words spoken in minutes and they were so comforting to Noa. ''Yes I'm sure I ran the test five times just to be sure'' Noa spook frantically. Mario was so confused he may be a doctor but as far as he knew that ovarian insasfisency was irreversible and Noa would never be able to have children. ''I don't understand you said you couldn't have children'' ''I know I'm just as confused as you are I never thought this day would come, I understand if you don't want to be involved'' Mario cuts Noa's rant short ''Noa I love you more than you'll ever know and I know that this took us by surprise but I'm happy about this Noa, Were going to have a baby Noa. You're acutely pregnant.'' Noa couldn't process everything ''wait are you saying that your okay with having a baby'' Noa was so confused ''Yes I'm sure Noa there's not a thing in the world I love more than you and our baby'' ''were having a baby'' ''yes we are''


End file.
